


【ALL雷】賭局

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 三個人的愛扭曲而充滿控制欲。
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Illumi Zoldyck/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 監禁、假孕、破處、暴力警告  
> 雖然實際寫出來沒有很黃很暴力就是
> 
> 團雷+西雷+伊雷+一點點的俠雷  
> 雷者請避

他們的目標一致。

西索對雷歐力起了興趣是在獵人試驗，儘管是個還未成長就已腐爛的果實，他卻無法對那手持木棍朝他直奔而來的男人痛下殺手，甚至回過頭來認可了男人。是不畏懼生死、豁出一切的氣勢打動了他？還是那男人身上的溫柔氣息讓他不捨下手？

庫洛洛想不起來從何時開始在意起那個行事粗曠、大咧咧的男人，也許是在奔馳的汽車上，那男人為阻止好友失控暴走而吐出的那句威脅：「你敢打死他我就殺了你！」。他知道，男人重視友情勝過一切，庫洛洛不動聲色地打量男人專注於開車卻還時不時回頭安撫同伴的側臉，看著男人表面裝作冷靜，額上的冷汗卻暴露了他內心的驚慌，那剛毅的男人正漸漸勾起他的興趣。實在...好想盜取過來，想把他永遠鎖在自己身邊，就像他的那些收藏品一樣。

相較於內心變化多端的兩人，伊爾迷的契機簡單多了。因為某次任務不慎受了重傷，失血過多的伊爾迷一手壓在不斷滲血的額頭，粘糊糊的血自指縫滲出，他正思忖這深夜該去哪裡尋找醫生，和朋友喝酒而晚歸的雷歐力碰巧路過，雷歐力二話不說地拿出繃帶替他止血，還把他帶回自家治療。趴在男人背上，昏昏欲睡的伊爾迷只依稀記得雷歐力身上淡淡的古龍水香氣，雖稱不上好聞，但使人安心，安心到連身為殺手的他都足以放下警戒心。

他們三人在分別跟蹤觀察雷歐力的時候察覺到了彼此的存在。畢竟各自都是不好對付的對象，他們打了個商量，決定合作。

男人太過於鬆懈，以至於他們不費吹灰之力便敲暈了男人。

＊

待男人清醒後，他訝異地發現他的雙手被反綁於身後，身下的觸感很柔軟，他抬頭環顧四周，從牆邊掛滿奢華的水晶吊燈以及看上去價值不斐的家具，他似乎身處於要價不低的豪華客房之中。

正當他疑惑自己是否捲入了什麼紛爭，才會被人敲暈運來這裡，房門被開啟了，魔術師率先走入內，接著現身的是庫洛洛，伊爾迷緊跟其後。

「西索？伊爾迷？連庫洛洛也…你、你們為什麼會出現在這？」

魔術師見床榻上的男人滿臉疑惑，笑得很是噁心，「我們都是為了你唷♥」

庫洛洛和伊爾迷雖沒有發話，但他們掃視在雷歐力身上的眼神卻也讓雷歐力覺得不太舒服。

不自覺地，雷歐力往床頭挪了挪，盡可能地想與青年們保持距離。「對你們來說我應該沒有什麼利用價值吧？」

「小雷歐果然天真得讓人忍不住想毀掉啊～」

聞言，冷汗直冒，雖然不知道青年們的目的，但雷歐力卻直覺地感到非常不妙。

「你們到底要幹嘛！」

「嘛～小雷歐馬上就知道囉～」

青年們互相對視幾眼，彼此心照不宣，下一秒，他們一齊撲上床，像是餓了多天的猛獸，而雷歐力正是他們渴求已久、垂涎欲滴的香甜糕點。庫洛洛徒手撕扯著雷歐力的西裝，伊爾迷奪過了雷歐力的嘴唇，西索甚至已經脫下了自己和雷歐力的褲子。

「我先上囉～」西索也不等兩人的反應，自顧自地掰開了雷歐力的肉穴，那兒一抽一抽的，閃著濕潤的光澤。

西索的肉刃硬生生地貫穿雷歐力的後穴，從未接納過異物的後穴緊緊繃著，不讓西索進入，苦惱的西索短暫思考了幾秒，決定硬來。

西索緊箍雷歐力的窄腰，全身的力量凝聚在下半身，強硬地擠入那未經人事的甬道。

「唔！」

痛到要死了，或許連孕婦生產都沒有這麼痛。他的肛門被強力破開，硬是插入一根炙熱的肉柱，雷歐力的眼角瞬間被逼出淚水，他很想痛喊出聲，卻被庫洛洛堵住不斷發抖的嘴唇，奮力揮舞的雙手也被箝制。上下都被掌握的雷歐力只能瑟縮在庫洛洛的懷裡無聲地顫抖，「只有疼痛，才能讓你永遠記住我們。」伊爾迷越過庫洛洛，攫住了雷歐力發紅的耳尖。

當西索退出剛在雷歐力體內射出濃稠精液的陰莖，下一個等候者立刻就補上，他們不曾顧慮到雷歐力撕裂的後穴，只想將自己深深埋入男人體內，合二為一。

無論如何，雷歐力的後穴總會插著一個男人的肉棒，剩下的那兩個也沒有閒下，分別玩弄了他的全身，在他的身體刻下了屬於他們的印記。

持續一整晚的凌虐讓體力不及青年們的雷歐力終於失去意識，可身上的人卻沒有放過他的打算，他們細碎的親吻吻遍了男人的身體，一次又一次地在男人緊窄的腸道中注入他們濃烈的精華，雷歐力全身上下都被糊滿了不知道是誰的精液，頸項上、胸背上、臀腿上也滿是青年們留下的痕跡。  
  
雷歐力清醒後，發現偌大的房間內僅剩他一個人。他先是不可置信地將自己深埋入被褥，良久才顫抖地伸手往下探尋，發現體內的濁液和髒汙似乎都已被妥善清理過了，唯獨被摧殘的後穴依然熱辣辣的燒痛著，視線可及之處也盡是深淺不一的吻痕和牙印。

他頹然地癱倒回床上，想不透自己究竟幹了什麼天理不容的壞事，才會招惹到這三個兇神惡煞。

＊

「救救我……」他對輪流進來送飯的旅團成員們發出求救，團員們看著傷痕累累、殘破不堪的他，搖搖頭無聲無息地離開了，連團內公認最富同情心的富蘭克林，也只能硬起心腸撇頭離去。

他們若真的出手相救，團長也許會饒過他們，卻不會放過雷歐力，那對雷歐力才是最為殘忍的。

雷歐力試圖逃跑卻失敗的那晚，一向冷靜疏離的庫洛洛竟失去了理智，紮實的拳頭毫不留情地落在雷歐力的腹部，他的腸胃翻攪著，怕是要連吃下去的午餐也吐出來了。

另外那兩人也沒有放過他的意思，雷歐力的身上滿是大小不一的青紫傷痕，剛結痂不久又因為青年們的動粗導致傷口裂開，西索舔過了腥臭的血液，蠢蠢欲動的撲克牌在空氣劃出尖銳的聲響。伊爾迷雖一臉淡漠，語氣中卻殺意滿滿，「不要再試著逃離我們。」

伊爾迷奪取了他的呼吸，西索掐住他的命根子，尖利的指甲在龜頭上摩索，劃出點點血痕，庫洛洛緊握他的腰，彼此連結的下體交纏著，肉與肉相撞的響亮聲在他耳邊奏起了淫靡的交響樂。

每天每夜，都是無盡的地獄。

「為我們生孩子吧。」

青年們輪流說了幾遍，一邊在雷歐力的體內釋放腥熱的精液，他們貼上他的腹部虔誠地祈求，向他們的神。  
  
男人不是神，卻也受到了影響。

言語擁有魔力，進而影響精神。

他們驚喜地發現男人居然開始分泌乳汁。

「這不可能……」雷歐力喃喃，卻也沒有推開緊樓住他的青年們，興許是青年們日日夜夜，猶如洗腦般的低吟讓雷歐力也逐漸起了變化。

他們一人佔據了一邊的乳頭，彷彿嗷嗷待哺的小嬰兒一般，貪婪吸吮男人的乳汁，剩下的那個從背後托起雷歐力的下巴，強迫雷歐力高仰頸部，由上而下親吻他的唇。

＊

「對不起了。」

尾端長者小翼的天線被青年輕手輕腳地插入男人的大腿，床上瑟縮著的男人抖了一下，沒醒，又把自己縮得更緊，緊繃的肌肉線條顯示男人就算在熟睡之際，也一刻不得安穩 。

手機啟動，床上的男人自動坐起，在俠客的操縱下穿上蔽體的衣物，亦步亦趨地跟隨著俠客，走出了那囚禁男人多達數月的房間。

這天很剛好的，伊爾迷接了個暗殺任務出遠門了，西索回到天空競技場觀察他心心念念的青澀果實，而團長率領著其他團員們進行寶物掠奪，因為長年以來培養的信任，庫洛洛只留下俠客負責看管雷歐力。為了今天，他已經計畫了許久。

俠客操縱著男人，回到了他暫時尋到的藏身之處，每天那男人慘烈的呻吟聲總會驚擾得他無法入睡，飛坦等人曾要他別多管閒事，但他就是無法放下那個男人，那個就算受盡折辱卻也不會怨恨袖手旁觀的他們、溫柔的男人。

床榻上的男人眼睫翕動，俠客趕忙走回床邊，握住雷歐力的手。

「我、怎麼會在這……」他的聲音乾啞而生澀，刺得俠客不自覺地加重了手中力道。他到底……經歷了多麼可怕的遭遇。  
  
「你已經沒事了，我會保護你。」俠客同時緊了緊另一邊口袋中的天線，那是他緊急時才會啟用的保命符，也是他用於守護雷歐力的唯一武器。雖然對於那三個實力深不見底的青年們鐵定起不了作用，但也足以為雷歐力爭取到一些逃跑時間。

男人側頭，望向俠客那對翠綠的眼眸，「送我回去吧。」男人淡淡地說，平靜的臉上不見一絲波瀾，黑色的雙眼中卻是接受命運的坦然，彷彿那幾個青年在他身上肆虐、怵目驚心的痕跡不過就是小打小鬧罷了。

俠客立刻就明白了雷歐力的覺悟，他低聲地嘆氣，「如果這是你的選擇，我尊重你。」眼中的不捨卻暴露了他此刻的心情。

男人的大手揉過俠客的腦袋，梳得整齊的金髮被男人粗魯的動作弄得凌亂不堪，「謝謝你。」

俠客又嘆了一口氣，再一次地把天線插入雷歐力的手臂。  
  
他們回到基地的時候，三名青年早已圍坐在大廳等候多時了。

面對俠客的背叛，團長沒有給予俠客任何的處置。

這是他們所設下的賭局。

稍有差錯便全盤皆輸，而雷歐力就是他們的賭注，不是雷歐力的身心先崩壞，就是他們的耐性先被磨光。

雷歐力的放棄逃亡，證明他們大獲全勝。

＊

雷歐力失蹤了。

無聲無息地消失在世界的一角。

小傑、奇犽、酷拉皮卡，三人從沒有放棄過尋找的念頭。

當小傑再次來到當初雷歐力為他們殺價的那個市集，祈禱可以捕捉到那抹正和老闆殺價殺得口沫橫飛的藍色身影，他沒有注意到在市集邊上的一間文藝咖啡館內，西索正摟著雷歐力，笑得一臉甜膩。  
  
當酷拉皮卡再次造訪友克鑫城，回到他們當初綁架庫洛洛的飯店，失去了生氣的火紅眼無言地凝視那張雷歐力曾經坐過的長沙發，在心底深處期望著奇蹟出現，卻沒有發現在貝奇塔飯店最上層的總統套房，雷歐力正被庫洛洛壓在落地窗上無情的貫穿。

當奇犽偶然回到家中，一邊利用獵人網站查詢大叔的行蹤，一手抓著零食拼命往嘴裡塞，卻沒有察覺到，離他僅有幾步之遙的伊爾迷的房間內，多了股過分熟悉的氣息。

青年們在背地裡嗤笑著少年們的天真與愚蠢，機會就像是沙漏裡不斷流逝的沙粒一樣，錯過了就再也無法挽回。

他們死死地囚住雷歐力，把這個本該帶給大眾幸福的醫生自私地捆在了自己手邊。

這便是他們，扭曲到極點的愛。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒想到花了約兩天就寫完了  
> 雖然還有一些想寫的  
> 但是先這樣吧
> 
> 對不起我總是沒有注意到BUG...  
> 然後我真的愛透了監禁強暴暴力......


	2. 【ALL雷】賭局續寫

【ALL雷】賭局續寫

夜幕低垂，冰透入骨的冷風從未掩的窗灌入，捲得窗簾飛舞飄揚，雷歐力躺在床上翻來覆去、輾轉難眠，一陣一陣的冷空氣吹的他不停顫抖，雷歐力內心掙扎了幾十秒，最後還是放棄了起身關窗的念頭，捲起了被子把自己包裹得嚴嚴實實。

因為青年們各自的行程，今晚誰也不在，少了青年們的懷抱，少了那燙手灼熱的溫暖，本該鬆一口氣的雷歐力卻難得失眠了。

他覺得自己就像是陷入了無止境的輪迴。

雷歐力又記起那天，青年們各奔東西，那個獨留下來的男孩朝他遞出了手，想將他拉出這個輪迴，卻被他拒絕了，雷歐力自己也不明白為什麼要跳回火坑，是為了誰嗎？

  
  
雷歐力曾經懼怕白天的到來，青年們的體力似乎從未有耗盡的一天，一天之中雷歐力除了排泄以外都是在床上度過的。

但現在雷歐力卻已經漸漸的習慣被青年們粗暴對待，身體甚至會在青年們湊上來時，主動地打開接納他們。

斯德哥爾摩症候群嗎？他不是心理方面的專家，卻也曾涉略相關的知識，不過他不覺得自己有哪一點符合，他不會同情作惡多的青年們，甚至會為此訓斥他們，還有就是……

雷歐力不自覺地摸向自己的肚子，回想起青年們玩弄身體的種種。

伊爾迷喜歡親吻雷歐力的手指，他向來面無表情，濡濕的舌頭卻熱情地舔舐過雷歐力的每一根指頭，然後他會要求雷歐力把溼透的手指塞入肛門自我潤滑，伊爾迷總會從幅景象得到快感，往往還沒插入就射了雷歐力滿臉腥濁白液。

西索戀戀不捨地吸吮雷歐力的乳頭，像極了嗷嗷待哺的幼童，儘管西索從不提童年，但從他執著於胸部這點來看，或許他們同樣渴求母愛，而西索也不曾壓抑他的獸性，非得把雷歐力的乳頭啃咬到紅腫破皮甚至滲出血絲才肯罷休。

庫洛洛對雷歐力的大腿情有獨鍾，腿根上那些密密麻麻的吻痕全是庫洛洛所留下。庫洛洛近乎虔誠地以唇摩娑那緊實的部位，並順著腿部舔進他的臀穴，彷彿被蟲類爬過一般的搔癢感總會激起雷歐力全身顫慄，甚至高潮。

「為什麼是我。」雷歐力低聲囁嚅，似是向他們詢問又或是自言自語。

青年們紛紛停下了手邊的動作，西索回得直接：「你就是我夢寐以求的果實呀♥」

  
伊爾迷難得揚了嘴角的弧度，眼中卻無半點笑意，「你說為什麼呢。」

  
而庫洛洛頓了老半天才給出一個回答，「這不需要理由，因為是你。」

那時候青年們盡回些令人摸不著頭緒的答案，但現在，雷歐力似乎能夠明白他們話中的意思了。

他們選擇了他，也賦予了他為他們繁衍後代的責任。

雷歐力撫著肚子，嘴角浮現了一絲自己也沒察覺的微笑。

為了肚子裡的寶寶著想，雷歐力還是起身掀開棉被，跳下床關了窗。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想寫被那三人搞到自以為懷孕的雷歐力，精神崩壞的感覺？


End file.
